LA REPONSE DE KAMI-SAMA
by Kuy-Fitelia-Love13
Summary: Sasuke vit une vie monotone jusqu'au jour où il trouve Naruto devant chez lui. Qui est-il? d'ou vient-il? Nul en résume. Appartient SASULoveNARU
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Une rencontre bien étrange...

P.O.V Sasuke:

Driiiiiggggg, Driiiiiggggg!  
Putain de réveil! Pfff, il s'est éteint tout seul, c'est bon je me rendors...  
Quand deux minutes plus tard j'entends à nouveau:  
Driiiiiggggg, Driiiiiggggg!  
Non mais c'est pas vrai!  
Je tends ma main et je l'éteins.  
Puis je me lève en soupirant, les cours c'est chiant et ennuyant...  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner mais finalement j'ai pas envie de bouffer, je vais prendre une douche froide à la place ça va bien me réveiller parce que là je ressemble plus à un zombie qu'à moi même...  
Donc je me dirige vers la salle de bain, et j'entrai dedans...  
Je me regarde dans le miroir ...  
Hum...faut croire que je suis beau pour un mec de dix-huit ans!  
Grand, un mètre quatre-vingt et svelte, je suis.  
Des abdos étaient présent sur mon ventre plat, mouais je suis plutôt musclé!  
J'ai des yeux typique asiatique noirs, j'aime pas mes yeux et puis il y a aussi mes cheveux qui sont ébènes et fins comme tous les asiatiques je suppose...  
Un nez droit et fin se dessinait sur mon visage pâle, j'ai la peau extrêmement blanche...  
Et pour finir, mes lèvres qui sont normales quoi!  
Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ma bouche, j'en ai marre de cette routine, je veux du changement dans ma vie banale!  
Après avoir finit ma douche, j'enfilai mon uniforme du seul lycée de Konoha, pff ces radins, ils peuvent même pas en construire plusieurs ici et par leur faute je me retrouve avec toutes les filles de mon âge sur mon dos! Elles me collent au cul! De vrais chewing-gums ! Ouai, comme celles aux cheveux roses et sa best là, une pure blonde cette meuf! Ceux sont les pires!  
Je crois que je préfère les mecs! Elles m'ont traumatisé ces folles! Et je me fatigue tous les matins à courir pour s'échapper de ces folles furieuses!  
Voilà, voilà, une routine quoi!  
J'arrive encore en retard, j'étais trop plongé dans mes pensées!  
Ah! Kami-Sama! Faites que quelque chose arrive dans ma vie! N'importe quoi qui pourrait changer ma vie de merde ou je vais me suicider! S'il vous plaît par pitié!  
J'ai l'impression que je vis la même journée à chaque fois! Et cela se résume ainsi: se réveiller, se préparer, courir, les cours, rentrer, manger et puis se rendormir!  
Et demain ça sera pareil! Je voudrais un changement dans ma triste vie pourrie!Vous m'avez pris ma famille alors pourquoi ne pas m'envoyer un ange! On ne peut rien recevoir sans donner quelque chose, non?  
Et puis vous me les avez pris de force!Et...Et je suis seul... toujours seul...

Arrivé devant la salle, je toque et j'entre sous le regard agacé de mon prof, monsieur Hatake, il est reloue!  
Mais on ne me dit jamais rien dans cette école, parce que je suis riche et intelligent.  
Je n'ai jamais eu d'heures de colle ou tout simplement on ne m'a jamais puni! Grâce à mon argent!  
Enfin, c'est une longue histoire...  
Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentit...  
Ouf!C'est la fin des cours!  
Vite! Faut que je rentre chez moi avant que ces furies ne me rattrape!

Chez moi, en entrant je dis à haute voix: « tadaima » mais personne ne peut me répondre... c'est une habitude que j'ai pris...  
Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me souriait et me répondait: « okaeri, sasu » puis mon père de sa voix rauque le disait aussi et mon frère... Ils sont tous mort lors d'un accrochage et miraculeusement j'ai survécu à cette accident... J'aurai plus tôt préféré mourir avec eux...  
Je secoua ma tête chassant ses souvenirs qui essaient de monter en moi, je vais faire du footing pour me changer l'esprit!  
Ouai, faut bien entretenir ce magnifique corps qu'est le mien!  
Pendant que je courrai, le temps passa très vite, il fait nuit maintenant, faut que je rentre!  
Je parcourais les rues sur le trottoir...  
Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle devant ma grande maison vide...  
Je relève mes yeux et c'est là que je rencontre deux orbites d'un bleu magnifique...  
En effet, un jeune homme qui portait un yukata blanc sali par le temps et complètement déchiré par endroit était allongé par terre devant ma demeure... Et une chaîne autour de son cou était présente...Étrange...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Naruto

Il s'était relevé à moitié et je vis alors qu'il s'était blessé à la jambe, une grosse coupure! Sur son corps se dessinait une multitude de coupures!  
Il était frêle, je ne pouvais même pas deviner la couleur de ces cheveux tellement ils étaient sales!  
Après ces minutes d'observations et de réflexions intenses, mon cœur prit une décision stupéfiante : l'aider.  
Ce que je n'ai jamais fait auparavant, c'est étrange mais je n'ai jamais aidé quelqu'un et on ne m'avait jamais aidé aussi, je suis un loup solitaire moi! Un vrai... qui parfois se noie dans sa solitude et ne peut plus ressortir mais là: « c'est ta chance! C'est ta bouée de sauvetage! » Cria mon cœur!  
Alors, je m'avançai vers lui...  
Il me regarda de ces yeux bleus profonds, il était terrifié, il essayait de reculé mais cela était difficile avec sa jambe blessée.  
Ensuite, une grimace de douleur apparaît sur son visage dût à sa blessure, au coin de ses yeux je voyais des larmes qui se formèrent, pas des grosses mais des toutes petites...  
Malgré ces minuscules larmes, bizarrement il me regardait avec détermination...  
Je tends mon bras vers lui et par réflexe, il protégea son visage avec ses avant bras...  
Je me mets à genoux devant lui et lui fit baissé ses bras...  
Je le regardais tendrement et d'une voix douce je lui demanda:  
« - Eh, d'où viens-tu?

Il était surpris, il baissa les yeux...  
« - Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne veux pas parler maintenant... Mais dis moi au moins comment tu t'appelles! Moi, c'est Uchiwa Sasuke. »  
Il inspira et dit d'une voix tremblante:  
« -Naru...Naruto »  
Je lui souris à nouveau :  
« -N'est pas peur Naruto, je vais t'aider, tu peux te lever? »  
Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en guise de réponse.  
« -d'accord... »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Un Bain...

Je lui souris à nouveau :  
« -N'est pas peur Naruto, je vais t'aider, tu peux te lever? »  
Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en guise de réponse.  
« -d'accord... »  
Je le pris dans mes bras et le ramena chez moi.  
Sur lui, il portait une odeur horrible... Un mélange de sang et de déchets!  
Je traverse le jardin, puis j'entre dans mon habitat, je le pose sur une chaise et lui expliqua:  
« -Tu sais Naruto, je ne veux pas te faire du mal!je veux juste t'aider! Avant de guérir ta blessure, il faut que tu prennes une douche...ok? »  
Il me dévisagea:  
« -C'est quoi...une douche? »  
J'ai failli tombé à la renverse, une goutte de sueur parcoura mon front:  
« -Euh... en fait... on se passe de l'eau sur le corps et du savon pour pouvoir être propre...tu vois? »  
Il acquiesça mais me demanda à nouveau :  
« - C'est quoi du savon? »  
Alors là! Je suis vraiment tombé à la renverse!  
Je lui réponds alors:  
« -Eh bien... je vais t'aider à prendre ta douche et tu verras par toi même ce que c'est, d'accord? »  
Pour la première fois, ses lèvres fines se courbèrent et formèrent un sourire... Et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine! Fiou... puis je me racla la gorge:  
«- mais avant, faudrait se débarrasser de ça » dis-je en pointant la chaîne de son cou.  
En prenant du fil de fer j'essayais de déverrouiller la serrure de son collier...difficile...  
Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, je réussis et Naruto me sauta au cou pour me remercier, je souris doucement... Je ne sais vraiment pas mais avec Naruto, j'ai envie de sourire...  
« -Je vais prendre un bain avec toi, Naruto, tu m'as sali... » lui dis-je.  
Il me sourit une seconde fois...C'est trop mignon!  
Hola, je divague! Reprends tes esprits, Uchiwa!  
Je le porte dans ma salle de bain...  
Je fis couler le bain et je m'adressa à nouveau à lui :  
« - tu peux enlever tes vêtements! »  
Il me regarda surpris et baissa des yeux...  
Il se déshabilla doucement...tout doucement...et d'une sensualité... comme s'il voulait qu'on fasse des trucs pas très catholiques... Fait chaud tout à coup...très chaud...  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout!? Ah, oui je lui ai demandé de se déshabillé... Eh! Il s'est mis à poil devant moi... Pas de pudeur ce mec! Roo putain, je vais saigné du nez! Trop tard... En m'essuyant le nez avec ma manche, je lui demande s'il pouvait se retourner pour que je puisse me dévêtir...  
Alors que je rentre dans la baignoire avec lui, sans le faire exprès son pied toucha mon entre jambe alors qu'il essayait de me laisser le passage...  
Oh, Oh, Oh, punaise... Oh my god... je sens que je vais devenir dur rien qu'à ce contact! Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?  
Fiou...respire...expire...  
Non ça marche pas! Euh... Fais le petit chien, sasuke!  
Fiou...fiou...fiou, c'est ça...  
Ferme les yeux et... Ah je sais! Pense que tu fais l'amour à cette fille aux cheveux rose...  
Beurk!Yiark! Yes!Me suis calmé!  
Euh...j'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux, et c'est là que je vois Naruto s'amusait avec la mousse dans l'eau...Il Soufflait dessus...Kyaaaaa! Kawaii! Non, non, reprends toi! Bon sang! Tu es SASUKE UCHIWA! Le Cold-boy!  
Mais l'est trop chou comme ça! Je secoua ma tête et lui dis:  
« -Naruto, viens par là... »  
Il me regarda, surpris et s'avança vers moi à quatre pattes...  
Pourquoi, il est si désirable?NOOOOoooOOn reprends toi, reprends toi!  
Euh...Ah, oui je vais lui faire le shampoing!  
« -Naruto, ça, ça s'appelle du shampoing et c'est pour se laver les cheveux... » je lui expliquais en lui tendant un shampoing à la pomme et lui me regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts comme un enfant qui découvrait quelque chose puis c'était le cas... Comment cela se fait il qu'il ne connaît pas ce genre de chose très utile dans la vie? Enfin bon... Une énigme à résoudre...  
« -Je vais te le faire... » lui dis-je.  
Je lui mets un peu de shampoing sur les cheveux et lui masse la tête doucement sans lui faire mal:  
« - Tu vois, tu fais comme ça, tout doucement!  
-ça sent bon... »  
Il ferma les yeux...  
Je lui rince les cheveux et lui dis que c'était bon et qu'il pouvait rester dans la baignoire avec moi.  
Il acquiesce et s'en alla s'asseoir en face de moi.  
Je m'installa confortablement et commence à fermer les yeux...  
Quand soudain, je sens deux bras frêles m'enlaçaient autour du cou, un corps près de moi...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Ramen

Je m'installa confortablement et commence à fermer les yeux...  
Quand soudain, je sens deux bras frêles m'enlaçaient autour du cou, un corps près de moi...  
J'ouvris d'un coup les yeux surpris...  
Naruto m'enlaçait...  
Il me souffla un merci timide à mon oreille...  
Je rougis à ce contact et l'enlaça à mon tour  
« - De rien,Naruto... ».  
Je lui tendis une serviette, il s'essuya, se leva et sortit de la baignoire mais cette fois, il cacha son intimité...  
Je sortis aussi de la baignoire une serviette autour des hanches et lui demanda de me suivre dans ma chambre...

En parcourant toutes les pièces, je lui fis découvrir mon immense habitat...  
Arrivé à ma chambre, je prends dans ma penderie, un boxer qui m'y allait plus , un pull fin noir en lui donna.  
Je me retourna pour m'habiller et lui aussi...  
Je portais un short et un tee-Shirt constituant mon pyjama et je l'observa... Ses cheveux sont blonds!Il a la peau bronzée...Il est tout petit...on dirait qu'il a à peine quatorze- quinze ans!  
Les manches de mon pull lui allait grands, on voyait plus ses mains...  
Et le pull le recouvrait, laissant ses jambes libres...  
Kawaii! Je vais finir par mourir d'une hémorragie! C'est alors que je remarque que sa blessure s'est cicatrisée...étrange!Une autre énigme à résoudre...Décidément je ne vais plus m'ennuyer avec lui...

On se dirigea vers ma grande cuisine et je faisais des ramens pendant que Naruto était assis sur la chaise de ma table à manger. Il balançait et regardait ses pieds comme un petit enfant... Il est vraiment adorable...et mignon...  
Ah, mes ramens sont cuits...  
Je lui apporta le bol et lui dis de manger.  
Il regarda le bol de ramens perplexe je m'adressa alors à nouveau:  
« -Tu sais, si tu n'en veux pas ou si tu n'aimes pas, tu n'es pas obligé de manger! »  
D'une voix timide il me répond:  
« -ce n'est pas ça...Sasuke mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est... »  
Mais d'où est sorti ce gars? De Mars? Peut être qu'il n'est pas japonais?  
Je pris les baguettes, enroula autour les ramens et soufflai dessus parce que c'était encore chaud puis je lui dis d'ouvrir la bouche pour que je lui mette la nourriture dedans.  
Il me sourit de toute ces dents:  
« - C'est délicieux... »  
Je souris aussi:  
« -C'est des ramens, de la nourriture quoi, tu sais comment faire maintenant?  
-oui... »  
Il prit alors les baguettes et les trempa dans les nouilles.  
Malheureusement , il ne savait pas manger avec les baguettes.  
Une expression toute mignone s'afficha sur son visage, il fronçait des sourcils et tirait la langue essayant d'attraper les vilaines nouilles qui s'échappaient...  
A la cinquième tentative, il soupira...  
« -Je vais t'aider à manger, baka... » je riais doucement face à cette attitude enfantine, il gonfla ses joues vexé, mais ouvrit quand même la bouche pour manger.

Alors vient le moment de dormir  
« -Naruto, je vais te montrer ta chambre... »  
Il me coupa la parole et s'accrocha à mon bras, il était terrifié:  
« -Je veux dormir avec toi, dans ton lit me laisse pas seul, Sasuke...Je...J'ai peur...s'il te plaît! ». 


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5 : "Danger BiiiP Biiip"

Il me coupa la parole et s'accrocha à mon bras, il était terrifié:  
« -Je veux dormir avec toi, dans ton lit me laisse pas seul, Sasuke...Je...J'ai peur...s'il te plaît! ».  
Pas bon, pas bon du tout...Lui et moi dans la même chambre, dans le même lit? Est égal aux feux d'artifices dans ma tête!  
Non, Non, réveille toi! Plakk! Fiou, une bonne gifle mentale, ça réveille.  
Il me regardait avec les yeux d'un enfant apeuré, mon cœur fit un bon, je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi!  
« -D'accord, Naruto, tu pourras dormir avec moi.. »  
Dites moi que je n'ai pas fait une grosse boulette!  
Pourquoi je suis trop gentil?  
Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent, il courut vers la chambre en chantonnant : « Sasu dors avec moi, je ne vais pas être seul pour une fois, lala la... »  
Une vraie casserole! Il est tellement adorable...  
J'ai chaud, trop chaud... Mais, il m'a appelé Sasu! Pourquoi je rougis?! Non, non Sasuke, vire ces pensées perverses de ta tête! Bon, je vais aller le rejoindre...

Dans ma chambre, Naruto sautait sur mon lit tel un gamin! Il riait tout seul, cet idiot...  
Un sourire s'étira de mes lèvres, il me fait rire ce baka...  
« -Naruto, cesse de sauter sur MON lit, baka!  
- Je suis pas un baka, baka toi même! Ça s'appelle un lit? C'est marrant un lit! Hihihi  
- Allez, finis la rigolade... »  
Je l'attrapa et le plaqua sur le lit pour qu'il cesse de bouger cet asticot.  
Trop proche, trop proche... Je suis au dessus de lui...  
Je lui tiens les deux bras pour qu'il arrête de se débattre comme un cinglé...Alors que le silence régnait, il explosa de rire... C'est tellement mignon... Il est tellement mignon... Puis tout à coup, il arrêta...  
Il approcha sa tête... Ses lèvres s'avancèrent vers les miennes... Il est trop proche de moi...  
« DANGER... BipBipBip danger! » Voilà ce que me disait mon cerveau...  
Je sentais son souffle...à un millimètre de mes lèvres, il remonta son visage et... et...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Bisou

Il me fit un bisou sur mon nez... Un tout léger, tout doux...  
J'ouvris grand mes yeux sous la surprise et mon teint devient rouge... Tellement rouge que j'aurais pu concurrencer les tomates bien mûres...  
Je me lève vite et m'éloigne de lui, j'espère qu'il a pas vu ma tronche...  
Une excuse...euh ah oui! Jevais fermer les rideaux comme ça il va croire que je me suis levé pour fermer ses rideaux qui sont rouges... Jolie rouge... J'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient rouges tiens!  
C'est pas le moment pour ça!Roo... ce baka...  
« -Baka... » dis-je sans me rendre compte à haute voix.  
« -Hehe, Sasuke n'aime pas les bisous? Mais moi, j'aime bien Sasuke, il est gentil! » il me répondit avec un magnifique sourire dont il avait le secret...  
Il va encore me faire rougir ce baka blond...  
Je m'approche de lui et lui frotte fortement sa petite tête blonde:  
« -Il est temps de dormir! »  
Alors que je me plaçai du coté gauche du lit, Naruto s'invita tranquillement dans mes bras...  
Il s'est collé à moi et avait entourer mes hanches de ses bras frêles... Il leva la tête vers moi et c'est là que je vis qu'il avait trois petites marques à chaque coin de la joue, c'est adorable...Kitsune, oui on aurait dit un petit renard fragile...  
Donc il levait sa tête et me fit un autre bisou sur le bout de mon nez... Ne rougis pas Sasuke! Rougis pas je t'ai dit! Je m'avance vers lui et lui fit un bisou au front...  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?  
Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Cherche une excuse Sasuke! T'es intelligent, cherche bien :  
« - Je te rends ton bisou...  
- mais je t'en ai donné deux alors rends moi les deux! » Il souriait.  
Alors je lui en fis un autre :  
« -Bonne nuit Naruto...  
-Bonne nuit Sasu! »

Le lendemain matin, je sentis un petit corps près de moi... Un corps? Ah! Oui...  
Les événements d'hier, trouver un gamin près de maison, Naruto, ramener, aider...  
Ah, c'est vrai... je suis lent à la détente le matin...  
J'ouvris mes yeux et je vis la chose la plus adorable au monde dormir dans mes bras... Il s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait...  
Je le sentis bouger et émergeais de son sommeil...  
Je me lève, m'habille de mon uniforme et vais préparer le déjeuner...  
Hum des céréales ça ira...  
Naruto me rejoins et s'installe sur une chaise attendant son petit déjeuné.  
Je lui donne son bol, et il me regardait encore avec ses yeux surpris:  
« - Bon, Naruto, ça c'est une cuillère et tu fais comme ça pour manger les céréales! Tu vois? Ce n'est pas difficile, Naru! »  
Il rougit au surnom et acquiesça.  
Alors qu'il mangeait, je prépare mon sac de cours, moi je me sens pas de bouffer, de toute façon je ne mange jamais le matin...  
Je veux pas aller en cours! Putain de merde! Je vais faire comment avec Naruto? Faut que je lui demande d'où il vient et en plus je sais même pas son âge!

Je reviens dans la cuisine et une scène hilarante s'offre à mes yeux...  
Naruto avait mis des céréales de partout et son visage était taché de lait...  
Je ris alors pour la première fois de bon cœur depuis l'accident concernant ma famille.  
Il me regarda surpris puis gonfla ses joues...  
Il boudait...  
Je m'avance vers lui et lui essuie le visage:  
« -Tu t'en ai mis de partout Naru...  
-hmph! »  
Puis je l'aide à manger...

Après avoir finit le petit déjeuné, je donne à Naruto un short qui représentait presque un pantalon pour lui avec un tee-Shirt. Il me remercie timidement ensuite il s'asseye sur le canapé.  
Moi, je le rejoins et je me mis en face de lui à genoux par terre afin d'être à sa hauteur:  
« - quel âge as-tu Naruto?  
- Hum... je pense que j'ai seize ans.  
- d'accord et tu n'as pas de famille? Ou un proche qui pourrais s'occuper de toi?  
-C'est quoi une famille?  
-Ah? Tu n'as... jamais eu de famille? »  
Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche comme réponse.  
« - Et tu n'as personne qui pourrait te ramener chez toi? »  
Soudain, son teint palis... il paniqua et s'accrocha à moi!  
Il avait peur, très peur... Il était terrifié...Mais de quoi?  
Puis je sens sur mon épaule un liquide chaud...Il pleurait...  
Je prends son visage dans mes mains et plongea mes yeux dans les siens:  
« - qu'est- ce qui ne va pas Naru?  
- JE VEUX PAS Y RETOURNER! JE VEUX PAS!  
ME LAISSE PAS SEUL!JE VEUX PAS!M'ABANDONNE PAS!JE VEUX RESTER AVEC TOI! OU SINON IL VA ME PUNIR!IL VA ME FRAPPER Et...ET... »  
Il s'étouffait dans ses propres larmes, je le prends dans mes bras pour le consoler:  
« -Calme toi Naruto, calme toi... Chuuttt...ça va aller , je suis là moi...Qui va te frapper Naru? »  
Il ne me répondit pas.  
« - Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire... Mais promets moi de tout me raconter dès que tu seras prêt...  
-oui...mais m'abandonne pas... s'il te plaît...  
-Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais... »  
Je lui caressais les cheveux et il se calma petit à petit...  
Mais qu'est ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état là?  
Je vis alors qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours...  
Je lève et fais un bisou sur le front de Naruto:  
« -Je vais devoir y aller, reste ici si tu veux! Attends moi je reviendrai dans pas longtemps! Ne fais pas de bêtise, Naru! »  
Alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, ses deux petits bras m'enlacèrent et il pleura une nouvelle fois...  
J'ai eu un pincement au cœur, je me sentais mal...  
« - Tu m'as promis de ne pas me laisser seul! Tu m'as promis et là tu pars! Pourquoi, Pourquoi?  
-Mais Naruto, je vais juste à l'école! Je ne t'abandonne pas! »  
Il se calma et me demanda :  
« - L'école? C'est quoi? »  
Ah, je m'y attendais à cette question...


	7. Chapter 7

chapitre 7: A l'école

Il se calma et me demanda :  
« - L'école? C'est quoi? »  
Ah, je m'y attendais à cette question...  
Je le répondis en souriant tendrement:  
« - En fait, c'est une grande bâtisse où tu apprends des choses qui sont utiles malgré ça, c'est vraiment ennuyeux! »  
Son visage s'éclaira:  
« - Je veux venir avec toi!  
- Hors de question! Tu vas t'ennuyer en plus je peux pas!  
-Mais c'est en restant ici que je vais m'ennuyer sans toi!  
- Hors de question, tu restes ici et tu m'attends sagement, ne fais pas l'enfant Naruto! »  
Il me regarda avec les yeux d'un chien battu, kyaaaaa Kawaiiiiii! Kami-samaaaaaa!  
« -d'accord...Tu peux venir avec moi... »  
Je soupire, je suis trop gentil...  
Et puis de toute façon l'école ne peut rien me refuser... RAA, le fric ça sert parfois!

Voilà comment je me retrouvais encercler par de nombreux élèves de mon lycée...  
Tous regardait Naruto comme s'il était un martien...  
Y a de quoi, le grand et solitaire Sasuke Uchiwa ramène un mignon petit garçon en cours avec lui...  
Naruto, lui sous ces regards se cacha derrière mon dos...  
Une fille étrange avec quatre couettes s'exclama:  
« -Kawaiii!Dis, dis, Uchiwa, c'est qui le petit blond avec toi? »  
Puis une autre :  
« - Trop mimi! »  
OH, non! La folle furieuse avec sa best se dirigent vers moi et regarda Naruto jalousement:  
« -C'est qui lui? »  
J'embrasse Naruto sur les joues sous les regards étonnés de la foule :  
« - Lui? C'est Naruto, celle ou celui qui ose le toucher aura à faire à moi, c'est claire? »  
Je lance un regard glacial made in Uchiwa qui a eu un effet rapide, les élèves se sont reculés...  
Soudain, une voix s'éleva parmi les élèves dans la cours:  
« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Allez tous en cours ça a sonné! »  
Tiens c'est IruKa! Un professeur vraiment sympa!  
C'est le seul en qui j'ai confiance dans cette putain d'école à la con. Il marcha dans ma direction et me questionna :  
« - oh! Kawaii, Qui est ce Sasuke?  
- C'est Naruto... Pouvez- vous me le garder pendant que j'assiste à mes cours, s'il vous plaît?  
- Avec plaisir! Il est mignon, il a douze ans?  
-il en a seize . »  
IruKa tomba à la renverse :  
« - Ah?OK... »  
Sasuke s'adressa alors à Naruto qui depuis le début n'avait pas parler:  
« - Naru, tu vas aller avec un monsieur très gentil, c'est IruKa, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux avoir confiance en lui, je reviendrais te chercher! »  
Je lui fis à nouveau un petit bisou sur les joues et le laisse à IruKa, Naruto me regardait avec des yeux tristes...  
Encore un pincement à mon cœur était présent...  
Je me retourne et vais en cours...

P.O.V Naruto:

Sasuke se retourna et partit...  
L'homme à la cicatrice au nez me dit gentiment :  
« - Tu viens Naruto? On va aller dans ma salle! »  
J'acquiesçai et le suivis.  
OH! Une école c'est très grand et y a des portes blanches partout!C'est presque' aussi grand que la maison de Sasuke!  
Puis j'entre dans une pièce ou y a des tables partout!  
Y a aussi plein de gens!  
Quand IruKa, je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça le monsieur, entra dans la pièce , tout le monde se tut et il parla :  
« - Voici, Naruto, il restera avec moi, soyez gentil avec lui! ».  
Tous me regardait... je rougis alors et je baisse ma tête..  
Tout à coup les filles crièrent en cœur :  
« -Kawaiiiii! »  
IruKa racla sa gorge et le silence régna à nouveau...  
IruKa pointa alors du doigt une jeune fille qui avaient des yeux étrangement blancs :  
« - Naruto, tu vas t'asseoir là bas à coté d' Hinata sagement d'accord? »  
Je souris et m'avança vers la table de la jeune fille et je m'assoie près d'elle, elle me souriait elle aussi gentiment...  
IruKa avait commençait à parler de trucs super difficile à comprendre!Il parlait parlait parlait... Sasuke avait raison, c'était vraiment ennuyeux!  
Alors que je soupirais une centième fois, Hinata qui avait remarqué mon ennuie me tendit une feuille et un stylo.  
Je la remercie et commence à dessiner n'importe quoi qui ressemblait à rien sur la feuille...  
Je regardais Hinata, elle dessinait des choses étranges pendant que IruKa parlait, elle était concentrée et elle notait des trucs...

Puis après plusieurs heures de cours , IruKa se lève et me dit de le suivre, ce que je fais docilement...  
On était dehors et on s'assoit sur l'herbe.  
Il me tends de la nourriture, ça s'appelle un bento c'est lui qui me l'a dit!  
Hum!C'est super beau ce truc!Mais je préfère les ramens de Sasuke!


	8. Chapter 8

chapitre8: Jalousie

P.O.V Sasuke :

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggg  
ah! Enfin, je vais pouvoir revoir Naruto!  
Fiou, enfin c'est finit les cours super chiant!  
J'ai pas cours cet aprem! Lucky!  
En plus on est samedi, alors demain c'est le Weekend!  
Yes, yes! Pourquoi je m'excite avant ça m'était égal mais la y'a Naruto!  
Je cours alors vers la salle d'IruKA, Naruto était en train de gribouiller je ne sais quoi sur une feuille...  
Je m'approche de lui et dis à Iruka:  
« -Je le récupère, merci pour tout... »  
Je pris Naruto qui disait au revoir au jeune professeur par la main et le tira vers la sortie de l'école...  
Il me fit un grand sourire dont il avait le secret et je lui fis un tout petit discret...

Deux mois passèrent...  
C'était les grandes vacances d'été, tous les jours, Naruto me tenait compagnie et en échange je l'hébergeais.  
Chaque jour, de nouveaux sentiments naissaient en moi,  
Chaque jour, j'aimais de plus en plus ce petit être si innocent et si fragile, eh oui, au début je croyais que mes sentiments pour lui étaient comme ceux d'un grand frère voulant protéger son petit frère mais ce que je ressentais était plus... beaucoup plus...  
Une fois je l'avais imaginé m'embrasser, est-ce qu'un grand frère fantasmerais sur son frangin?  
Cela m'a fait un déclic dans ma tête et c'est là que j'ai su que j'aimais Naruto...  
C'est hilarant, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, le grand homme froid, est tombé amoureux d'un jeune adolescent se nommant Naruto...  
Qui aurait cru cela?  
Faut croire que j'ai bien grandi en deux mois aussi...  
Parlons de Naruto, il restait toujours mystérieux, surtout sur son passé, il ne me disait rien...  
Je sais juste qu'il a perdu ses parents très jeune...  
Mais cela ne m'expliquait pas certaines choses!  
Du genre, comment ne connaît-il pas des choses toutes simples comme les ramens? D'ailleurs, il adore ça !  
Bon d'accord, les ramens c'est un mauvais exemple, mais le savon? Comment peut il ignorer un truc aussi vital?  
Toutes ces questions me trottent dans la tête...  
Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien qu'il m'explique comment il a atterri devant chez moi en mauvais état...

Aujourd'hui, des amis, enfin ce ne sont pas vraiment des « amis » m'ont invité, non ils m'ont « forcé» à venir avec Naruto dans une boîte de nuit, bien sûr j'ai refusé au début! Mais Naruto lui avait accepté...  
Voilà comment je me retrouve ici, dans une des boîtes de nuit de Konoha...  
Ben quoi? Fallait que je surveille Naruto!  
Je soupire... Du bruit, il y a que du bruit...ça me m'énerve mais je dois faire un effort pour Naruto...  
Je suis assis sur une table au fond contre le mur, Naruto à ma droite, en face de moi, une des deux groupies, Bubble Gum si on veut, je sais plus son prénom, elle a les cheveux tellement roses que ça me fait mal aux yeux à force... En plus depuis tout à l'heure elle me matte et me fait du pied...  
Un regard glacial noir bien placé et elle se recule dans sa chaise en arrêtant sa technique de drague minable...  
En face de Naruto, y a un gars qui fait que de sourire...  
Saï je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça...Je vais le tuer!  
Il est en train de draguer MON Naruto! Eh oui, Naruto a du succès, depuis qu'il vit avec moi, il a prit du poids et son visage est toujours aussi beau...Qui ne craquerait pas pour ses jolis yeux bleus pétillants et son sourire charmeur? Malgré cela, il est toujours aussi petit mais ça le rend tellement mignon!  
Depuis tout à l'heure Saï lui parle en souriant « gentiment » pff! Connard! Garde ton calme Sasuke...Calme...  
EHHHHHHHHHHH! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout?


	9. Chapter 9

chapitre9 : La Disparition de Naruto

EHHHHHHHHHHH! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout? Naruto a posé sa main sur la table et lui il se permet de mettre sa main sur celle de Naru, MON NARU! En plus il la caresse!Enculé! Une veine fit alors son apparition sur ma trempe...  
C'est la goutte d'eau qui déborde du vase là!  
Je me lève en faisant exprès de faire tombé son soda!  
Ahahahaha! Je jubile intérieurement.  
Mais mon visage ne montre aucune émotion à part un rictus minuscule sur mes lèvres et je dis à ce con:  
« -Ah? Excuse, j'ai pas fait exprès... »  
Il se força à me sourire, oui il savait que j'avais fait exprès et me répond:  
« -Ce n'est pas grave Uchiwa... »  
Je m'adresse alors à MON naruto en souriant légèrement:  
« -Tu viens Naru-chan? On va près du bar. »  
J'ai bien forcé sur le « chan » pour que Saï comprenne que Naru est à moi et moi seul!  
Naruto lui rougis légèrement, acquiesce et me suit...  
Kawaiii!Il a rougis!  
Alors qu'on allait près du bar pour commander d'autre boisson, je bouscule une personne...  
Cette personne je l'aurais reconnu entre mille!  
C'était ce serpent vicieux du nom d'Orochimaru!  
Il travaillait dans l'entreprise de mon père et depuis sa mort il a pris sa place...  
Il me souria, pff :  
« - Oh, Sasuke, quelle coïncidence! Alors comment vas-tu? »  
Je le fusille des yeux:  
« -Hum... »  
Il ria, beurk c'est horrible ce son...  
« -Alors toujours aussi bavard je vois! »  
Naruto lui montra le bout de son nez , en fait pendant que je bousculais ce serpent, il avait continué à avancer, il revient avec deux boissons dans la mains...  
C'est alors qu'il vit Orochimaru...  
Il écarquilla des yeux, et commença à trembler, il se recula, s'agrippe à mon tee-short se cachant dans mon dos et me dit d'une voix qui reflétait sa peur:  
« -Sasu...Sasuke... Par...partons... »  
Je le regardais surpris, au début il s'amusait bien avec les autres et là, il veut rentrer! Et depuis qu'il a vu ce serpent il tremble de partout, il a peur! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec lui?  
Le serpent ouvrit sa bouche:  
« -Naruto, Hein, comment ça se fait que tu es ici? Je te cherchais partout... »  
Puis Naruto laissa tomber les boissons et courut vers la sortie les larmes aux yeux...  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je le découvrirais un jour!  
Je m'adresse alors à nouveau à Orochimaru:  
« - Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez à Naruto mais je ne vous laisserez pas faire! »  
« -Oh, je vois, pendant tout ce temps il était chez toi, Sa...Su...Ke... »  
Je ne fis pas attention à cet dernière phrase et je courus à la sortie rattraper Naruto...  
Mais où est il? Kami-saamaa! Faites qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, je vous en supplie! Je courrais comme un fou à travers la ville et c'est là que je rencontre Naruto dans une ruelle sombre...  
Il était assis par terre, les genoux remontaient près de son visage, il pleurait et tremblait...Je m'approche alors de lui doucement et par réflexe il protégea son visage avec ses avant bras... Comme à notre première rencontre...  
Je me baisse, l'enlace de mes bras... Et le berce:  
« -Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais calme toi, je suis là...Chuutt arrête de pleurer Naru... je suis là... Je ne te laisserais pas tomber... je te le jure...ça va aller... »  
Il renifla plusieurs fois et se calma...  
Je le porte sur mon dos et rentre à la maison...

Sur le chemin, Naruto s'est endormis, rentré à la maison, je le déshabille et le couche...  
La nuit a été dure, Naruto se leva toujours en sursaut et en pleurs!  
Après quelques heures, il réussit à trouver le vrai sommeil dans mes bras grâce aux mots doux que je lui soufflais...

Le lendemain en me réveillant , je vis que Naruto dormait toujours alors pour ne pas le déranger je fis les courses tout seul.

Dans le magasin, plusieurs jeunes filles et même de vielles femmes venaient m'accoster...  
C'est saoulant! Je ne peux même pas faire mes courses tranquille! Alors que je faisais un sourire charmeur à la caissière pour que je puisse payer en premier, mon cœur se serra, quelque chose ne va pas, mais quoi?  
Alors une image de Naruto fit son apparition dans mes pensées!  
Naruto oh, non j'aurais jamais dut le laisser seul à la maison!  
Je paie et sortis en courant.  
Arrivé chez moi, j'ouvris la porte étrangement elle n'était pas fermé alors que je m'en rappelle très bien , je l'avais fermé!  
Donc, un inconnue s'est introduit chez moi , putain de merde!Naruto!  
J'entre dans ma maison sur mes gardes et là je vis Orochimaru dans mon salon...  
Orochimaru avait plaqué Naruto contre le mur une main sur sa bouche et son autre main était dans le pyjama de naruto, plus précisément dans le bas de Naruto, il lui touchait l'entre jambe! Naruto avait peur, il avait les larmes au yeux...  
Une colère immense m'envahit, mes yeux aurait pu devenir rouge si possible... Je m'avança vers ce connard et racla ma gorge... Il se retourna, il n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence... Pafff! Coups de poing dans sa gueule, ça me soulage!  
Orochimaru se recula en se tenant le nez... Il hurla:  
« -Naruto m'appartient! Je l'ai payé pour ça! Il m'appartient! Et je suis revenu le récupérer! Tu entends, Naruto , tu es à moi! Viens là! Je suis ton maître! » et il me balança à la figure une feuille, je m'en fous complètement. Je vois que naruto courut se cacher derrière mon dos :  
« -Sasuke ne le laisse pas faire , je veux pas aller avec lui, je veux plus souffrir! »  
Je fis un sourire à Naruto le rassurant et me retourna vers Orochimaru:  
« -Degage d'ici! »  
Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir Orochimaru m'assomma... Je vis pour la dernière fois le visage en pleurs de Naruto qui se faisait tirer par les cheveux par ce connard, il criait mon nom, avant de sombrer dans le noir complet...  
Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveilla avec un mal de tête affreux... Faites que ce qui c'est passé est un cauchemar... J'ouvris difficilement les yeux...  
Je criai:  
« -Naruto où est tu? Naruto répond moi! NARuto... »  
Des larmes se formèrent au coin de mes yeux, merde! C'est pas vrai! Putain! Naruto!merde, merde, merde! Comment je vais faire! Naruto!  
Mon dieu! Je parcoure avec difficulté mon salon mais je ne trouve personne...  
Non,Non,NON réveille toi Sasuke, c'est un cauchemar!  
Non,non... Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, oui je pleurais, je pleurais pour la première fois depuis l'accident de mes parents...  
Mon cœur me faisait mal, il me faisait encore plus mal que ma tête...  
Panique pas Sasuke, sèche tes larmes et réfléchis, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir Naruto!  
Je sais! C'était quoi cette feuille que m'a balançai cet enculé! Je me traîne jusqu'au canapé et prends la feuille...  
Sur cette feuille il était écrit le nom et prénom de Naruto,  
Il s'appelait donc Uzumaki Naruto...  
Je parcoure la feuille vite fait de mes yeux et vis une somme énorme que Orochimaru a payé à un certain patron du « SEX Club night » pour avoir Naruto...  
C'est quoi ce délire! C'est inhumain!  
Okay, Okay... Réfléchis... Je vais aller voir ce club...


	10. Chapter 10

chapitre 10: Dans la demeure d'orochimaru

Je m'habille rapidement et courut chercher ce putin de club... Je ne faisais même pas attention à la bosse qui se formait sur ma tête...

Après plusieurs heures de recherche, j'ai trouvé où était ce club...  
J'entre dedans, il avait pleins de personnes, des gigolos, des strip teasers...  
Dégouttent... Je m'adresse au barman en lui demandant où était le directeur et il me pointa une porte à gauche...  
J'ouvre cet porte et vois une jeune femme à forte poitrine...Alors c'est elle la directrice...  
« -Vous êtes le directrice?  
-oui, appelez moi Tsunade...  
- je vais pas aller par quatre chemins! OU HABITE OROCHIMARU?  
- désolé jeune homme mais nous ne fournissons pas ...  
-OU EST-IL?  
-Mais...  
- VOUS VOULEZ DE L'ARGENT C'EST CA ? JE VOUS PAIE ALORS DITES MOI OU EST-IL! »  
Devant l'offre plus que généreuse, la directrice ne put refuser et me donna l'adresse...

Je prends un taxi et me rends chez Orochimaru...  
Arrivé devant sa villa , je sonne et un serviteur m'ouvrit:  
« -Que voulez...  
- JE VEUX VOIR OROCHIMARU ET TOUT DE SUITE!  
-Mais...Attendez je vais le prévenir... »  
Je le pousse et j'entre dans la maison...  
Orochimaru était dans son salon, il buvait du thé...  
Lorsqu'il me vit, il me sourira sournoisement...  
« -Où est Naruto connard?!  
-Oh, Oh calmons nous Sasuke! Assis toi si tu veux... »  
Et il continua à siroter son thé tranquillement...  
Respire Sasuke... Ne déclenche pas un conflit inutilement dans son territoire ou je risque ma peau...  
Je m'assois alors en face de lui pendant qu'il appelle un servente pour me rapporter du thé...  
Je lui demande calmement:  
« -Où est Naruto? »  
Il me répondit:  
« - Tu as mauvaise mine Sasuke...Tu es tout blanc...  
Tu veux voir Naruto? Très bien... Kimimaro! Conduit Naruto ici! »  
Kimimaro acquiesce...  
Naruto entra dans le salon, il était tout nu et portait une chaîne autour de son cou... Il avait le regard vide...Kimimaro le tirait par la chaîne comme si c'était un chien...  
Il laissa la chaîne à ce connard:  
« -Très bien, assis Naruto! »  
Et Naruto s'assit docilement sans ma jeter un coup d'œil... Il avait des marques de brûlure et des cicatrices sur le corps...  
Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bon lorsque je l'ai aperçu...  
Il a osé faire ça à Naruto? Il le paiera, je le jure!  
Calme toi Sasuke... Ne fais pas de conneries ça aggravera la situation...  
La voix d'Orochimaru s'éleva à nouveau:  
« -Naruto lèche moi la bite! »  
Et il sourit de toutes ses dents, fière de son coup...  
Naruto, sortit l'entre jambe du jean de son « maître » et commença à le lécher de haut en bas puis le pris en pleine bouche...  
Le serpent gémissait puis éjacula dans la bouche de Naruto en lui forçant de tout avaler...  
Tout se passait sous mes yeux, mes poings se serrèrent...  
J'allais devenir fou...  
Ne pouvant plus retenir ma colère, je me lève et essaie de frapper Orochimaru mais son serviteur para mon coup et riposta...  
Il m'assomma...


	11. Chapter 11

chapitre 11: Une fin heureuse

Hum...C'est doux...Je sens quelque chose de doux et chaud... J'ouvris avec difficulté mes yeux et je vois Naruto devant moi souriant...  
Il me caressait les cheveux...Alors, c'était ça... J'aime cette sensation... Je me relève et observa tout autour de moi, on est dans une sorte de cave, c'est répugnant...  
Une odeur étrange était présente, j'avais envie de vomir... Le lieu ne laissait aucune lumière rentrer, c'était sinistre... Heureusement que mes yeux était habitué dans le noir! Je voyais Naruto qui me souriait... Et il m'enlaça... Notre étreinte dura quelques minutes...  
Je le retrouvais enfin, je suis devenu accro, accro à cet ange... Je ne peux même plus vivre sans lui, en deux mois, il m'était vital...  
Si je résume, je me suis assommé puis il m'ont emprisonné avec Naruto dans cet cave...  
Je me détache de Naruto et prends son visage dans mes mains, il pleurait encore une fois...  
« -Eh, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Tu as mal? Ne pleure pas, tout va bien je suis là, on sortira d'ici, je te le jure...  
- hum... Je pleure parce que je suis content que tu es là, présent avec moi Sasuke... »  
Cette simple phrase me rendais heureux, mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine et sans que je m'en rende compte, mes lèvres s'approchaient du visage de Naruto...  
Il ne reculait pas... Alors je franchis rapidement la distante séparant nos lèvres et les scellèrent...  
Je me recule alors pour voir sa réaction...  
Il rougissait puis me regarda dans les yeux et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes...  
C'était un baiser doux mais passionné, il mis ses mains derrière ma nuque et me lécha les lèvres en demandant l'accès...Évidemment je lui la laissa et un balais entre nos langues commença... Il était très doué, bon ça m'étonne pas avec tout ce que ce serpent lui demande de faire... Il le payera, foi d'Uchiwa!  
Le baiser prit fin, un filet de bave coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres...  
Alors je léchai ses lèvres... Il rougit encore, trop mignon!  
Et je le pris dans mes bras, sa voix s'éleva dans le silence qui était présent depuis tout à l'heure:  
« -Je vais te raconter mon passé, Sasu...  
-hum...  
- Tu vois, à cinq ans, j'ai perdu mes parents et une femme m'a recueilli, elle s'appelait Tsunade, elle m'élevait et me nourrissait comme si j'étais son propre fils, elle travaillait dans un night club afin d'avoir de l'argent pour nous faire vivre... Mais ce n'était pas assez, alors je proposais mes services la nuit...enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et puis, un jour son club a fait faillite...  
Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Orochimaru a fait son apparition et nous proposa une grosse somme en échange de moi même... Tsunade avait refusé, mais moi j'ai accepté pour elle! Il fallait qu'elle continue de vivre! Il nous fallait cet argent!Alors avant de partir, elle m'a juré qu'elle travaillerait, qu'elle remboursera Orochimaru et me récupérera... Mais je n'ai pas pu l'attendre! Je vis un clavaire avec Orochimaru...  
Il me viole et me fait subir toutes sortes de choses...  
Je sais que c'est moi qui ai accepté mais je n'en peux plus! Je...Je...Je... »  
Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et pleura une nouvelle fois mais cette fois si de douleur...  
Je le console une deuxième fois...Plusieurs jours passèrent, nous sommes toujours enfermés...  
Je tenais toujours Naruto dans les bras...  
Je n'avait même plus la notion du temps...

Un grincement se fit entendre... Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte, il avait de longs cheveux bruns, il était très efféminé... Naruto le vit et sauta dans ses bras:  
« -Neji! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
-Chuut! Moins fort... Ils dorment tous... Je suis venu vous sortir de là...Suivez moi... »

Tout se passait bien, personne ne s'était levé...  
Mais pendant qu'on parcourait la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, Kimimaro était là...  
Il nous vit et alla réveiller la sécurité...  
On courrait, on courrait... Neji nous a dit d'avancer sans lui pendant qu'il retardait la sécurité...  
Bien sûr Naruto n'a pas voulut le laisses derrière mais on n'avait pas la choix donc je le tirais vers la sortie...  
En sortant de la maison d'Orochimaru, la première chose que j'ai faite était de courir au poste de police...  
Arrivé là bas, je raconte l'histoire aux policiers...  
Plusieurs jours après Orochimaru fut arrêté...  
Il allait payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait en prison...

Un an passa après tous ces événements...  
Aujourd'hui je me dirigeais au cimetière avec Naruto...  
Main dans la main...  
Arrivé, on déposa les roses sur la tombe de mes parents, et aussi sur celle des parents de Naruto...  
« - Papa, Maman je vous présente Naruto, mon petit ami... »  
Naruto me sourit et s'adressa à ses parents:  
« -Maman, Papa, J'espère que vous vous portez bien, à présent, je vis avec Sasuke ici présent... Je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours... »  
Puis il m'embrassa et nous nous dirigeons vers la dernière tombe...  
Une tombe au nom de Neji Hyuuga, on déposa les Lys blanches...  
Neji est mort en nous sauvant, Orochimaru l'a tué...  
Naruto s'adressa alors à lui, moi je souris juste:  
« - Merci Neji, vraiment merci de tout cœur, on ne t'oubliera jamais! »  
En guise de réponse le vent s'éleva et frôla nos joues...  
« - On rentre? Et tu m'apprendras pleins de trucs que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant! Sasu» me demanda Naru-chan  
« -Bien sûr Naru-chan !» je lui souris...  
Après tous ces événements, nous pouvons à nouveau vivre heureux...  
C'est ainsi que nous repartons main dans la main chez moi enfin chez « nous »...  
Maintenant que j'y pense, Naruto était la réponse de Kami-sama à toutes mes prières... Arigato...


	12. Chapter 12 Bonus

CHAPITRE BONUS:

Parc d'attraction... Parc d'attraction Walt Disney...  
Parc d'attraction... Walt Disney... PARC D'ATTRACTION! Mais oui!  
Je cours vers Naruto qui se goinfre de ramen:  
« - Naru-chan, regarde! »  
Et je lui tends un papier, c'était une pub...  
Il lève ses yeux, vers moi...  
Et c'est là que ...  
« -Ahahahahahahah! »  
« -Pourquoi tu rigoles? Sasu! C'est pas marrant! J'arrive pas à manger avec les baguettes, c'est dur! »  
En effet, Naruto se battait avec les nouilles qui lui résistent!  
Alors il opta pour une option hilarante : lécher la soupe...  
Tel un chat, il lape ce qu'il y avait dans son bol...  
Il avait des bouts de nouille autour de la bouche, Kawaii! Mais tellement marrant!  
C'est ainsi que je m'approche de lui... Il me regarde surpris alors que je récupérais les bouts de nouilles autour de sa bouche à l'aide de ma langue...  
Il rougit, trop chou!  
Après avoir finit de récupérer ses nouilles, il se détourna de moi en rougissant :  
« -Tu... Tu peux m'aider à manger s'il te plaît... »  
« -D'accord... mais je veux un bisou en échange! »  
Il me sourit et acquiesce.  
Je prends les baguettes et l'aide à manger son plat préféré. Quand il eut finis :  
« -maintenant je veux une bisou, un vrai...  
-hum...d'accord ».  
Oula, il m'a soufflé sa sensuellement près de mon oreille gauche...  
Il posa ses lèvres sur les mienne, de mes bras j'entoure sa fine taille, tiens il a un peu grandi en deux ans...  
Mais pourtant, il est toujours plus frêle et plus petit que moi... Et il ne sait toujours pas manger avec des baguettes!ce baka...que j'aime... Il est tellement adorable mais ça vous le savez déjà!  
Il passa ses mains derrière ma nuque et la caresse...  
Puis je lui demande l'accès à sa bouche, et bien sûr il me la laissa.  
Nos langues s'entremêlèrent... Un combat débute alors... mais il gagne toujours parce que c'est un expert dans la matière... c'est ce qu'il m'a dit...  
Hum... C'est tellement bon...  
On se sépare... et on se regarde dans les yeux amoureusement, un filet de bave nous reliait encore...  
J'ai envie de lui... non, non, si on le fait, ça va raviver les douleurs du passé... et il va se rappeler d'Oro truc... Sérieux, vous trouvez pas que son nom est chiant à entendre? Enfin bref, retiens toi Sasuke... Putain mais pourquoi il se rapproche encore plus de moi... oh oh danger... Oh my god, il me lèche les coins de mes lèvres... Vire ses pensés perverses Sasuke... VIRE les tout de suite! S'il est sexy comme ça je ne vais jamais me retenir! Pour le bien de Naruto, retiens toi...  
Il se recule et me montre le papier que je lui tendais, la pub du parc d'attraction de Walt Disney:  
« -C'est quoi? » demanda t-il les yeux brillants  
« - C'est un parc d'attraction, on y va la semaine prochaine, mon cœur... »  
« -C'est vrai? »  
« - Si je te le dis! »  
Il me sauta dessus et me prit dans ses bras :  
« - Tu sais quoi?  
- Hm?  
- Naruto aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup Sasuke... »  
Me dit-il en souriant.  
Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois...  
« - Et tu sais quoi, Naru?  
- non...  
- Sasuke aime aussi beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup Naruto »  
Il ria et m'embrassa à nouveau...  
« - Je devrais te dire que je t'aime plus souvent si à chaque tu me donnes un baiser! »  
Il ria encore une fois:  
« - Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais, et puis tu peux m'embrasser quand tu veux... Je suis tout à toi... »  
Tout à toi... Ehhhhhhhhhh? Ça veut dire quoi ça?  
Non, non te fais pas de film Sasuke... et vire à nouveau ses pensées pas catholiques...

Une semaine passa...  
Et aujourd'hui, on est arrivé à Walt Disney, heureusement que je parle français et Naruto aussi!  
Sa tutrice, Tsunade est française d'origine japonaise et elle lui a appris le français.  
Naruto courrait dans tout les sens comme un petit enfant!  
Trop mignon! On a fait plein de manèges...  
Comme le train fantôme, ou la maison d'horreur où Naruto faisait que de me serrer le bras, je crois qu'il a eu peur mais il voulait pas me le montrer!  
« - Tu veux une glace, Naruto?  
- C'est quoi une glace?  
- attends je reviens. »  
Je pars lui acheter une glace, moi je n'aime pas trop les choses sucrées.  
Puis je reviens et lui tends la glace:  
« -Tiens! »  
Il la prend et me regarde:  
« -Je... sais pas comment faire... »  
Je m'avance et commence à lécher le cornet de glace en le regardant dans les yeux.  
«-ah! » Me dit-il.  
Et il lécha avec moi la glace, sa langue toucha la mienne, je le regardais avec des yeux brûlants de désir...  
Et lui il me regarda innocemment... comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès... mon œil! Mais il est trop kawaii!  
« - Ah j'ai compris Sasu, faut la lécher! Et lécher, je sais faire ça...Même très bien... »  
C'est des sous entendus ça?  
Je crois que j'ai du mal interpréter...  
Voilà, il est tard maintenant...  
« - Il est tard Naru, on rentre à l'hôtel?  
- Je veux faire un dernier manège, s'il te plaît! »  
Il me pointa la grande roue du doigt...  
Il me regardait avec des larmes au coin des yeux...  
« - Bon d'accord! Fais pas cette tête! »  
« - Merci, Sasu! Je t'aime! »  
Et il me prit la main et nous montons sur la grande roue...  
Dans la cabine, on était serré, il s'est assis en face de moi et nos genoux se touchaient...  
Ses yeux brillaient sous les lumières de parc...  
C'est vrai que la vue est magnifique de haut!  
On montait tranquillement quand...  
Quand soudain le manège s'arrêta!  
Putain, mais qu'est ce qui se passe!  
Naruto eut peur et se blottit dans mes bras... On était tout en haut de la roue... Je crois qu'il y a eut un problème technique... on patauge dans la merde là...  
« - Ton cœur bat vite Sasuke... tu as peur? » me demanda-t-il.  
« -Mais non, baka, mon cœur bat pour toi, tu es si proche de moi... »  
Il m'embrassa... J'ai trop envie de lui...  
Il mit alors ses mains sous mon Tee-Shirt et me caresse le torse...  
Je peux plus me retenir, en plus c'est une invitation non?  
Je mets moi aussi mes mains sous ses vêtements et lui masse les tétons...  
Il gémit de plaisir, merde, je peux plus me retenir...  
Je lui mordille les oreilles puis je descends mon visage et lui fis des suçons au cou...  
C'est tellement bon! Sa peau est incroyablement douce...  
Je lui enlève alors le Tee-Shirt et le mien aussi...  
Je parcours son torse à l'aide de ma langue en passant vers les bouts de chair tendus par le plaisir...  
Je joue avec eux un moment et descendis plus bas... Encore plus bas...  
Je lui enlève son pantalon et il m'enlève le mien ainsi que nos sous-vêtements...  
Nos entre-jambes étaient dressés...  
Hum, rien que de voir son corps nu sous le mien m'excite! Il est trop sexe et hot!  
Pendant que je le mater, il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas...  
Il lécha mon membre au bout, puis descendis et remonta... C'est trop bon... Et il le pris entièrement dans sa bouche... Un gémissement rauque sorti de ma bouche...Et il continua en me souriant...  
« - Naruto... Je vais... »  
Et là j'éjacule dans sa bouche... Merde j'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire...  
Il me sourit toujours et avale le liquide blanc...  
Puis il se lécha les lèvres et m'embrassa...  
Ça a le goût de mon sperme mais je m'en fous...  
«- Tu peux y aller...SA...SU...KE... »  
C'était le signal... Il me lécha les doigts...  
Je mis un doigt dans son intimité... Il grimaça un peu de douleur et me dit de mettre le deuxième...  
Après qu'il soit habitué, je commence alors à faire des « va et viens » à mon amour qui gémissait...  
« -C'est bon, tu peux y aller... »  
Alors je remplace mes doigts par mon sexe en lui soulevant les jambes, je les mets sur mes épaules...  
Quand je fus à l'intérieur de lui, de ses lèvres s'échappa un petit cri de douleur...  
Après qu'il soit habitué... je commence alors à remuer mes hanches...  
C'est bon, trop bon... Je me remuais, j'entrais en lui et ressortes...  
Naruto mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour empêcher ses jolis sons de sortir...  
Je lui enlève les mains :  
« - Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom naru... Je veux t'entendre gémir pour moi...  
- Les gens vont... Aaahh.. Eeenn... Entendre...  
- Je m'en fous... »  
Alors j'accélère la cadence...  
« - Aaahh... EeeNNNn...Aaaahh... Ouiii... Sasu...Eeenn.. Sasuu...keee.. Plus...Viteee...  
- Naru...Huummm »  
J'accélère encore plus...  
Fatigué, J'éjacule en lui alors qu'il se déverse sur nos ventre...  
Je retombe sur lui et le pris dans mes bras:  
« - Je t'aime tellement, tenshi...  
- Je t'aime aussi Sasu-Chan! »  
Un sourire s'étira de ses lèvres...  
On s'embrassa...  
Et le manège reprit sa route, tout était réparé...  
« -Dis, Naru-chan, on devrait se rhabiller non? Si t'es comme ça, nu devant moi, je sens que je vais encore te prendre sur place...  
- Mais ça ne me dérange pas! »  
On s'habille,se nettoie et descend du manège.  
Il y avait une vieille femme et son mari qui nous regardaient étrangement:  
« -De nos jours...Ces jeunes ne se gênent pas... »  
Je crois qu'elle nous a entendu...  
Il y avait aussi trois jeunes de mon âge qui nous avaient entendu...  
« - T'as entendu, je crois qu'ils ont fait une partie de jambes en l'air dans la cabine d'en face!  
-Ouai c'était excitant! Trop chaud!  
-Le petit blond me plaît bien... »  
Je prends Naruto dans mes bras et lança un regard glacial aux jeunes qui voulait dire « Tu vois, le petit blond est à MOI et moi SEUL! »  
Je regarde alors Naruto, il ne marchait pas correctement... ce qui me fait rire:  
« - Qu'il y a t-il mon cœur?  
- J'ai du mal à marcher... et à qui la faute? Teme!  
- Baka, c'est pas moi qui ai dit « -Oh...Sasu t'es génial, tu peux y aller! »  
- Mais, j'ai jamais dit ça!  
- approche tenshi... »  
Je le porte comme une mariée et me dirigea vers l'hôtel le plus proche...  
Il bouda:  
« - Mais ça va! Tu peux me reposer par terre!  
- Ne sois pas timide, NA...RU...TO »  
Il me tapa sur la tête et fit une bouille trop mimi!  
Je suis tellement heureux avec ... cet ange...  
Arigato encore une fois, kami-sama...


End file.
